Double Seven Chapter
__FORCETOC__ Introduction Prologue sakurai homani is tested by the yotsuba to evaluate her abilities as a guardian. she passes, and is ordered to attend first high and stay by miyuki's side. Chapter 1 miyuki is elated at the fact that her onii-sama now has a emblem on his jacket. the emblem of the eight gear petal denoting the new magic engineering curriculum; which technically came into being due to tatsuya's overwhelming abilities the year before, forcing the First High administration to acknowledge that leaving tatsuya as a course 2 would be a detriment to their image. sakurai honami is now living with tatsuya and miyuki and her relationship is that of their cousin. Chapter 2 Tatsuya, Miyuki, and Honami goes to the Kitayama get together party that they were invited to. Shizuku's mother latches onto Tatsuya to interrogate him about him and Honoka and why he refused her confession even though she would serve him faithfully. then she proceeds to ask him about who he really is, since even with the kitayama's power, she was nary able to find anything of note in tatsuya's personal data, even though according to her daughter shizuku, tatsuya is someone of the highest calibur who is practically "divine". tatsuya angers shizuku's mother by being himself trying to protect his secret, resulting in shizuku's father stepping in to quell her mother's frustation. after distancing himself from the kitayama parents, he is introduced to kiyatama wataru who asks him if people unable to use magic can become a magic engineer, which resutlted in a negative answer from tatsuya initially, but after telling wataru that, although without the ability, one can still help construct and build things that would be of help to magicians with enough knowledge and skill. seeing their kids in such high spirits and adoration of tatsuya, Kitayama Benio (the mother) is uneasy, Kitayama Ushio confides in her about how he feels even more weary and on guard around tatsuya than he is around the members of the 10 master clans that he is affiliated with. The shiba siblings meet Shizuku's cousin, and his fiance the actress sawamura Maki; whom tatsuya instantly picks up a bad vibe from. Chapter 3 Sawamura Maki goes from smiling perfect fiance actor material to scheming conspirator the moment her "fiance" drops her off at her house, and isntantly starts scheming with a new student of first high, Takuma Shippou, giving him misinformation about her meeting with the shiba siblings at the kitayama party. Chapter 4 two young girls foil the plot of some anti-magic group by using high level magic and very capable combative abilities. turns out, they are the kuroba siblings, and one of them is cross dressing in order to obscure his identity. Chapter 5 Miyuki and Tatsuya are walking to school, walking so close to each other that they seem to be arm in arm. They receive a lot of disapproving looks but nobody says anything. As they walk, Tatsuya notices one gaze filled with something akin to jealousy directed towards Miyuki, which is difficult to do due to her innate qualities. Their friends arrive and they see Mizuki and Tatsuya's new blazers with the eight petal flower surrounded by a cog emblem that signifies their acceptance into the magic Engineering Course. Mikihiko is a course 1 student now, but Erika and Leo are still course 2 students. Erika and Leo were put in the same class, which irritates both of them. They hang out in the new Magic Engineering classroom where Mizuki is seated next to Tatsuya. Chiaki is still glaring at him from last year even though he has more reason to hate her then vice versa. As they wait for class to start, Tomitsuka introduces himself, shocking everyone as he finished the year 5th in the grade overall, so they don't know why he transferred. He explains about his inability to use long range targeting magic and how it makes it difficult to be a combatant in the eyes of his family. Amy walks in and cheerfully says good morning, overwhelming Tomitsuka. When Mizuki calls her Akechi-san, she gets angry and orders her to call her by her nickname. She then turns and starts snarking at Tomitsuka to use the nickname as well. Overwhelmed, he runs towards Chiaki's table and says good morning. Amy follows. The bell rings and in walks the teacher, Jennifer Sumisu, a Nordic looking woman from the USNA, naturalised as a citizen 18 years ago. In the Student Council Office, Tatsuya is acting as Vice President due to the agreement between Azusa and Kanon. He hadn't argued the decision as Miyuki would have persuaded him otherwise. Mikihiko had been approvedd as Tatsuya's successor in the Public Morals Committee and Shizuku had been pulled over by the clubs (I think this means that she's now joined the Public Morals Committee as well- not very clear). They are having a welcome party. They discuss the new teacher and the freshman's representative address, which Azusa and Miyuki look nauseous over. Apparently it is very difficult, so they organised more rehearsals than normal. Apparently the representative, Shippou Takuma, is an ambitious boy, worrying Azusa. At home, Tatsuya and Miyuki are drinking coffee and commenting on Shippou's personality. Flashback time: Tatsuya introduces himself to Shippou who acts snotty, angering Miyuki who unleashes her Snow Queen persona. The others are at a loss of what to do and Tatsuya doesn't do anything to stop the argument. Cut flashback: Miyuki comments that she felt hostile intent from him, having not seen him on the way to school that morning. Tatsuya tells her that due to the rivalry the Shippou Clan from the 18 Assistant Houses and the Saegusa Clan feel for each other, the Shippou family feel the strongest desire to join the ranks of the Ten Master Clans. He explains that Takuma probably wants to gain the spotlight to prove that he deserves the position of a member of the Ten Master Clans, causing his hostility. Miyuki shows her understanding by saying that Takuma is jealous of hr Onii-sama's reputation, making Tatsuya almost choke. He tells her that she is the target of his jealousy due to her power being acknowledged by others and her position as Freshman Representative last year. He recommends caution since he is from the 28 Families. Chapter 6 opening ceremony. tatsuya is in the council now, mikihiko joins the disciplinary comittee in his place, shizuku also gets reeled into the comittee. tatsuya is on sheperd duty (directing lost students to the ceremony), mayumi finds him, they talk. mayumi's sister kasumi thought tatsuya was trying to hit on mayumi which resulted in illegal usage of CQC acceleration magic, which tatsuya easily dealt with giving kasumi a surprise, and he meets the saegusa twins Kasumi and Izumi. mayumi apologizes about her two sisters and pleads tatsuya to not report what happened. tatsuya tells her it wasnt a big deal deletes any evidence of what happened via pixie, whom he taught to hack the security systems. while on patrol, a lost student calls out to him. after being shown the way, and given a map, tatsuya learns that the student's name is Kento Smisu (smith?), who initially was going to attend 4th high, but after witnessing tatsuya's amazing accomplishments during the 9 schools competittion, he had to get into first high so that tatsuya would be his senior, with the goal of also getting into the magic engineering department like tatsuya. tatsuya feels the respect and admiration were overwhelming, but tells kento good luck. while waiting for the ceremony to begin, kasumi asks izumi about who the skirt chaser hitting on her their sister mayumi was. izumi is dismayed to learn kasumi didnt know, and tells kasumi about tatsuya's previous accomplishments the year before; how: although a second course first year student, he was a representative of first high for the 9 school competiton as a engineer. how all the girls in his charge were practically invincible beating out every other school, losing only to each other. also that he was also used as a sub to help their sister mayumi in one of her competitions despite being a first year. (although she did neglect his accomplishments on monolith code) kasumi is shocked to learn how amazing tatsuya was, but divulges that she still doesnt like him, and that mayumi is letting her guard down too much when she is around him. turns out takuma shippou is the new students representatives this year. after giving his speech, the student council offers in a place in the council as is tradition, but takuma refuses the invite, saying that he would like to focus on activities and not organization. mikihiko confides in tatsuya about something that may have to do with erica and the Rosen group. hattori apologizes to azusa about the situation with takuma, feeling bad that it looks like he stole takuma from the council for the clubs, but azusa tells him otherwise. it is revealed that, like jumonji; a scion of one of the numbered houses, takuma will also be groomed in order to be the leader for the club management group. with the representative refusing their offer, tatsuya is tasked with asking izumi and kasumi to join the studen council. kasumi adamantly refuses, but izumi happily obliges. counselor haruka ono methodically coerces kasumi to join the disciplinary comittee by using kasumi's dislike of tatsuya and her competitiveness towards him. Chapter 7 club recruitment week. kirihara is amused at the irony that this year he is one of the one's helping to keep the peace during recruitment week considering he also got expelled the previous year for obstucting it. hattori tells the shiba siblings to go check out the conflict between the robot and the biker club. turns out, kento was the cause; since the clubs wanted a pretty boy mascot. things gets blown out of proportion when kasumi from the comittee and takuma from the management group collides, luckily, everything was settled before anything serious happened. Chapter 8 at the saegusa house. kausmi tells her sister about what transpired and how annoyed she is. they wonder about takuma's actions. the twins ask mayumi about shippou's father and learns that he is a practical person who would always pick the path with the least risk and could be somewhat considered a coward. they come to the conclusion that someone or something else is backing takuma shippou's actions. sawamura maki visits the saegusa house and tries to appease saegusa koichirou with honeyed words, but koichirou reads her like a book and finds out she has ulterior motives, but tells her as long as it does not involve anyone from the saegusa, then he does not care and will not meddle in her affairs. after maki leaves, koichirou calls kudou retsu, and they conspire against the yotsuba (koichirou's idea, kudou is just okay with it). Chapter 9 at the shiba household. the kuroba siblings visit the shiba siblings. miyuki congratulates the kuroba siblings for getting into 4th high. fumiya tells them that he had wanted to get into first high, but had been ordered not to since there would be too many of them in one place. fumiya and ayako relays the information they obtained from their previous mission, and tatsuya commends fumiya on his impressive ability to utilize the kurabo's intelligence network. Chapter 10 Magic University. katsuto had called mayumi to the cafeteria area to talk. their conversation was about the rise of anti-magic propaganda that's been rising. katsuto tells mayumi that with the jumonji information network, they have found out that it may be the saegusa that is funding this anti-magic campain. mayumi is opposed to the accusation, and resolves to setting up a meeting for katsuto with her father to clarify this misunderstanding. it wasnt a misunderstanding. Saegusa koichirou straight out commends katsuto for figuring it out. as a rep of the jumonji family and the next head, katsuto asks that koichirou ceases his actions, but koichirous asks that he gets a written petition first, before he does any such thing. after jumonji katsuto leaves, mayumi asks her father why, and tries to get him to stop. koichirou throws out kudo retsu's name to try to quell her argument, but she kept at him vehemently about the repercussions it could bring. koichirou wonders why his daughter is so adamant about her point since normally she would stop if kudou retsu's name is mentioned. which prompts him to ask if she was trying to protect a specific unnamed underclassmen, resulting in her unable to answer and getting cold sweats. Chapter 11 tatsuya gets a call from ayako. ayako gives him a juicy piece of information that anti-magic congressman kanda, one of the biggest anti-magic advocates will visit first high with reporters in order to propagate that magic highschools are really just intitutes to militarize magicians. ayaka then tells him she is looking forward to what he'll do in response. in the council room, tatsuya relays the information of the visit to the student council, tatsuya proposes to the student council about his idea of challenging one of the 3 great puzzles, namely the thermonuclear fusion reactor to thwart congressman kanda's plans. after disclosing the procedures and how he was going to do it, azusa and isori agrees, to his plans. they submit the experiment to the teachers, and it gets approved with the condition that a teacher must be present. students are chosing for the individual jobs for the expirment, and preparations start. after school, honoka gives tatsuya a birthday present, and shizuku asks him if it was alright to throw him a birthday party. Chapter 12 on the way home from school, miyuki tells honami to go home ahead to prepare dinner. miyuki takes tatsuya around shopping. when they get home, it turns out honami was preparing for tatsuya's birthday, and miyuki was keeping him away until it was ready. tatsuya opens his present he gets from honoka in his room, he finds an expensive pocket watch with the kitayama mark on it. miyuki dresses up and brings wine into tatsuya's room so they can celebrate his birthday with just the two of them. she gives him his present, which is a locket pendant with her picture inside. Chapter 13 shippou takuma comes back late from maki sawamura's place, and finds out that his dad wanted to talk to him. takuma gets into an argument with his father, and is angry that his father would just be content with his position as one of the 28 family without even vying for the position of the 10 master clans. his father tells him that such things are pointless and that the saegusas are different, his dad also warns him of the congressman's intentions tomorrow, and for takuma to not go to school since takuma is prone to provocations. tldr: congressman kanda visits. shit happens, the experiment tatsuya designed was successful, causing tsuzura sensei to gets a compliment out of congressman kanda to put him in check. Chapter 14 Chapter 15 Chapter 16 Category:Light Novel Category:Ninendo